100 oneshots of Logan
by Annabanana4ever
Summary: One hundred oneshots starring Logan! Contains all genres. No slash


Aloha everyone! I know I should be working on Save Me, I'm Lost but I have really really bad writer's block. STUPID MUSES ( throws pillow at wall). Anyway that's why I decided to write this. Don't worry I am not giving up Save Me I'm Lost. I'm just taking a little break from it. If you haven't read Save Me I'm Lost, than you should, but this will make sense anyway. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**A small seven year-old boy darted into the school bathrooms, trembling in fear. He was hiding again. Jacob Dolan, the class bully, had told him that he had to acquire "initiation" before he could ever enter the Mrs. Cook's second grade classroom again. He was terrified. The police and his foster parents had promised him that he would never get hurt again. It was only his first day at Highlands Elementary School but, their promises were already about to be broken.**

**He locked the door in the stall, sat down and then glanced down at his nametag that read Logan Mitchell, reminding himself that this was no longer in Alabama. He was in Minnesota, a place where Logan could finally rid himself of his horrible past.**

**When the police and the people that had helped him took him away from his abusive household, it was like his second chance at life. Logan desperately wanted to be accepted. In his old school he had always been the kid that sat in the corner by himself. The one that no one would play with. The one that everybody thought was a freak.**

**Logan panicked when he heard voices approach the bathroom. He prayed that no one would notice he was there. **

"**Carlos! Wait up!" , a voice exclaimed. Logan recognized it. The voice belonged to Kendall Knight, one of the most popular boys in the second grade.**

"**Yeah Carlos! You better find a way to get this clay off my new jeans! I just got them and Hillary said they looked nice!" ,another voice exclaimed, belonging to James Diamond. **

"**It wasn't my fault, I just tripped, That's all" , a third voice whined obviously belonging to Carlos Garcia.**

**Logan listened wistfully. He wished he could be friends with someone like they were. Those three boys were practically inseparable. They all lived close to him too, Kendall being his next-door neighbor, James a half a block away and Carlos's house behind his. **

"**Are you coming to my house tonight?" , James asked Kendall changing the subject, "We were going to study, remember?"**

"**No, I can't my mom said we have to help our new neighbors unpack!" Kendall muttered.**

"**That's lame" , said Carlos, who was now trying to scrub off the clay that had stuck to his shirt when he fell, "Do they have any kids?"**

"**Only Logan, you know, **_**the new kid**_**," Kendall groaned.**

"**Oh, dude! That kid is the worst. He is soooo boring" , James began, "I feel bad for you just because he's your neighbor."**

"**Yeah, he barely even talked to me during snack time! I tried to be nice but he barely even responded" , Carlos complained. **

**Logan felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't mean to be such a social outcast. He just was shy and still afraid of people even after the countless counseling sessions he had. His hopes of gaining new friends were crushed immediately after Kendall had labeled him the new kid. **

**Maybe he didn't deserve to live. After all, that's what his father had told Logan for six years of his life. People just didn't like him. **

"**And he acts like he knows everything! Just because he read Robinson Crusoe in kindergarten doesn't make him special" . Kendall added.**

**Logan couldn't handle it anymore. He unlocked the door and ran out of the bathroom, ignoring the shocked looks on Kendall, James and Carlos's faces.**

"**We have to go and apologize to him" , Kendal whispered to himself and his friends, still in stunned over what had happened.**

"**I feel bad", Carlos moaned, "Did you see him run out? We made him cry."**

**James kept silent. He remembered his mother telling him something about not judging a book by it's cover. He had never truly understood what it had meant until now. "Where do you think he is?" he finally sighed.**

"**I dunno" ,Kendall said, his eyes scanning the large playground area, "I haven't seen him since lunch."**

"**Well, what could he be doing all recess? We checked the playground, the field and even the hopscotch corner" ,Carlos pointed out.**

"**Maybe he's avoiding us."**

**The boys' conversation stopped abruptly when they saw Jacob Dolan stroll past them with a determined look in his eyes. All three of the boys avoided Jacob as much as possible. He was a jerk.**

"**What do you think he's doing?" , Carlos cautiously whispered after Jacob had past them.**

"**It looks like he, Dallas, and Jack are up to something" , Kendall whispered back. **

"**That doesn't make sense. Why would Jacob be beating up someone?" ,Carlos asked in confusion. **

"**Guys I think I know where Logan is" , James said, his voice shaking.**

**Logan didn't know if he was either brave or incredibly stupid. He was standing behind a shed, his arms pinned to the wall seconds away from being beat up, and he didn't even care.**

**It was almost like he had turned into a robotic trance. He just stared into space as Jacob walked towards him, hoping that it would be over soon.**

**Being a boy of few words, Jacob immediately, without thought, plunged his fist into Logan's stomach, causing Logan exit his trance-like state and to gasp for air. Logan's immediate reaction was to clutch his stomach but his arms were pinned down so it wasn't much of an option. He felt another blow to his stomach and he let out a short yelp.**

"**Get away from him Jacob" , a voice warned. Logan looked up surprised to see Kendall, James and Carlos starring daggers into Jacob.**

"**Wha'cha gonna do about it Knight? You going to fight me?" , Jacob spitted back.**

"**Duh!" ,Carlos exclaimed at Jacob, causing the bully to flinch, "Unless you're a chicken."**

"**Come on guys, let's go" , Jacob said, already running away as he did. Jack and Dallas dropped Logan on the soil and followed their leader's example.**

"**Hey, are you okay?" , James asked as he knelt down in the dirt beside Logan.**

"**Yeah, I'm okay" ,Logan responded shyly.**

"**Hey, we're really sorry about what happened in the bathroom" ,Kendall said quickly. Logan looked down at his shoes. Kendall felt a pang of guilt and then blurt out, "Do you want to hang out with us?'**

**Logan's eyes lit up with disbelief. "S-sure" , he finally managed to say.**

**Kendall grinned and held out his hand to help pull up his brand new friend. "Welcome to Minnesota."**

**Not my best but oh well! I promise I will update Save Me I'm Lost very soon. PEACE LOVE AND REVIEWS!**


End file.
